


Can You Hear The Angels Sing?

by OneOddKitteh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Karaoke, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Dean Winchester, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Gabriel, Drunk Winchesters, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Really bad singing, Sabriel - Freeform, grateful crowley, near sex, traumatised angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel get really drunk having Christmas with the Winchester brothers. The neighbours can hear, and unfortunately, so can Heaven. </p><p>Cue a very traumatised Angel stepping in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear The Angels Sing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamionCATHONAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionCATHONAL/gifts).



> This is unbeta'd, I apologise sincerely for mistakes and all that! Feedback would be much appreciated!

It was snowing outside, the prettiest white Christmas Eve Sam and Dean had seen since they were kids. Sam had run around like a kid all day, leaving Dean to finish up the dinner that Sam had given him strict instructions on how to cook. On more than one occasion he'd caught himself staring at his younger brother out the kitchen window, a sappy smile on his face. Watching him again, he smiled; forgetting his annoyance at the washing up he had to do all by himself.

"Isn't it fantastic to see him happy?" Arms snaked around his waist and a familiar husky voice murmured in his ear.

Water splashed everywhere as he jumped, one dripping hand clutching his heart. He shook his head and laughed, taking a deep breath.

"Don't do that!" He complained, in a very manly way that was _definitely_ not whining. "Damn near gave me a heart attack!"

Cas' chuckle filled him with a warmth he still had to come to terms with. His hands took Deans' away from his chest and held them in a tight grip as Cas pressed cold lips to his neck.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to make it up to you?"

Dean made a slight noise of agreement, leaning back into the touch with a smile. Arching his head back he smiled contededly, reaching for the towel to dry his hands. The floor could be mopped up later, but Cas having time to drop in was rare now Heaven was back in order. The door crashed open and two sets of footsteps raced into the kitchen, interrupting the scene that was probably far too domestic for Dean to take for long anyway. He still wasn't used to being able to freely show affection to Castiel, let alone in his own house. My house, he thought proudly.

"Dean guess who's- Oh, hi Cas!" Sam said, looking slightly put out that Dean obviously knew they had visitors.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway then, his feminine instincts probably warning him that he'd interrupted something.

"Deano! Looking good man!" Gabriel stuck his head out from behind Sam, a smirk on his face. "A tad cute there, all house-wifey for Casti-" He caught the apple Cas threw at his head with a hearty laugh, slipping an arm around Sam's waist. 

Dean wished he'd just ask Sam out already. He long since known his brother had a big gay crush on Gabriel. The angel damn well knew it too, and took advantage of it whenever possible.

They both had red cheeks and snow in their hair, looking like overgrown kids. Which was really what they were, Dean smirked to himself. Cas still hadn't moved from behind Dean, where he had his arms around his waist and was pressing kisses to his hair and neck intermittently, completely ignoring their audience. 

"Gabe, nice to see you got Christmas off from upstairs. It'll be nice to have someone to get Sam out from under my feet."

With a wink at Sam, who was pulling off an epic bitch face, Dean turned his back to the others and buried his face in Cas' button down shirt- way too dressy for Christmas Eve, but he guessed the holiday meant a whole different thing to Cas. And he  _had_ just got back from Heaven for god's sake. No pun intended. He bunched the front of the shirt in his hands as he rested his forehead in the crook of the angel's neck.

"Let's give the happy couple some time," Dean heard Gabe mutter as he yanked Sam from the room with a smile so wide that you could hear in his voice.

Bitch. Dean had to ignore the fact that Gabriel and Sam were right, and he _was_ unbelievably happy with Cas. He _was_ in a relationship with him. It'd kind of become too hard to hide when Sam had walked in three mornings in a row to find Cas in his bed, tangled in his arms. It wasn't exactly official, but- and he smiled secretly at the thought, face buried in Cas' shirt- it would be _very_ official the next day, when they came out at dinner with Bobby and his new lady. Leaning his head back he beamed at the eyes still watching him.

"What's got you so happy?" Cas asked with a fond smile, running his fingers through Dean's hair softly.

"You." He replied, ignoring the absolute sappiness of what he'd said, and pulling Cas in for a kiss. Because it was Christmas Eve and damn him if he was going to wait for his present!

 ~~~~~

They were all lounging in front of the fire, Cas sprawled over Dean on the armchair and the other two men sharing the triple seater couch. The room was barely big enough for the couches at first, before Gabe had pulled some strings somewhere and Dean and Sam had woken up to a house three times the size. An extra story, an extra bedroom, and each room was decorated like one of more fancy, homey hotel rooms they'd spent time in.

"Gabe!" Cas smiled, drawing out the name like an extra several syllables. "Aren't you going to tell Sam?"

Sam and Dean shared a confused glance, Dean reaching over smoothly and taking Cas' glass from him. When someone with an angel’s tolerance for alcohol starts slurring, you take the alcohol away. Ignoring the blue eyed angels protests he drained the glass himself and sat it beside the chair. 

"Tell Sammy what?"

Castiel giggled childishly at the halfhearted middle finger from Gabriel's direction.

"Gabe has a cruush!" He said with another laugh, and then there was a slight crash as the leg of the armchair snapped and both he and Dean crashed to the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

Gabe's roaring laughter was matched with Sam's. Gabe was actually sitting relatively normally, while Sam lay over all three seat cushions. His legs were resting in Gabriel's lap and they pressed down into his thighs as the taller man threw his head back. Somehow Gabe didn't think he minded that Gabe apparantly had a 'crush' on him. In fact Sam just winked seedily at the shorter man on the couch, and kept laughing at his brothers discomfort. Dean was swearing, his voice muffled by Cas' shoulder. 

"Assbut," He threw at Gabriel, managing to struggle halfway out from under Cas who'd made himself comfortable.

He had to admit defeat when Cas wrapped his arms around his stomach and began using his chest as a pillow. As cute as it was, Cas curling up on him like a sleepy cat, it was uncomfortable as fuck. Sighing, he raised a pointed eyebrow at their brothers.

"Can you at least get him off me?" He asked plaintively, feeling like the only adult in the damn room.

Sam shook his head vindictively, still chuckling. Completely ignoring his brother, he poured himself and Gabe another drink. Gabe took pity on Dean finally, and snapped his fingers, a smirk still on his face as he reached for his drink without looking. The couch was back in one piece where it'd been before and it displaced Cas' enough that he woke up. Grinning down at Dean he let out a small "oops" and rolled off him.

"You're rude," Cas aimed at his brother.

"Yep," Gabe agreed.

He pulled Sam's legs back onto his lap, making himself completely comfortable. They all settled in again, both sets of brothers throwing friendly insults at each other. Cas, definitely far from sober, and a little sleepy after his short nap, procured a bottle of tequila from nowhere. The mischievous grin on his face was all for Dean, who laughed delightedly as the angel took a swig straight from the bottle.

"You have completely corrupted my brother," Gabriel said with an amused smile, passing his own bottle to Sam who took it without batting an eye.

It'd been a long time since they distrusted Gabe. His trickster days were history, though his trickster spirit still seemed to flare up around Dean.

"And what are you doing to Sammy right now?"

Dean grinned at him, nearly completely relaxed for the first time in a long time. Beer and Castiel were the perfect combination, he decided. He shifted Cas so he could slump back into the chair a little, a smirk on his face. Cas curled up into him with an arm around his shoulders, muttering into his ear.

"You better be corrupting me later," Cas whispered, a low growly edge to the words.

Dean blinked. And swallowed, shifting once more in his pants, glancing almost guiltily up at Gabe and Sam. Sam was watching the fire but Gabe grinned at him sharkishly. Awkward. He almost missed the other Angels words while trying not to make his ill timed hard on obvious.

"Oh I'd love to corrupt Sammy, but he's yet gotta get there," Gabriel laughed with a wink.

He ducked the smack to the back of his head that Sam tried for, grinning at him. Castiel snickered into Dean's neck where he was trying to make a hickey in the shape of a C. Dean knew, because Cas was always trying. It was like some kind of possessive kink or something that he had. He'd get jealous when Heaven kept him busy and Dean's life went on without him. Not that Dean minded, the sex was fantastic when Cas was jealous. Even when he left marks everywhere.

"Deano, turn the TV on! Carols are on!" 

Sam backed the little twerp up. As always.  He couldn't even pull off an irritated sigh, Cas giving his neck a particularly hard nip and then running his tongue gently over the spot. With a strangled noise of frustration, Dean grabbed the remote and turned the damn thing on, all of them facing it instead of the heater. Except Cas, who was still trying to play colouring in with Dean's skin. And then he really, completely relaxed, and accepted that it was ok, everything was fine, and he could actually finish getting drunk. Because this was a good part of his family, and he was damn proud to have them. 

Even if Gabriel was an ass. 

~~~~~

They were really drunk. Like, Cas had been drunk before, but now they were all r _eally_ drunk. Like, hammered, Dean thought to himself with a grin, not even trying to hide his and Cas' kissing from their brothers. 

"Dude, sing with me!" Sam said joyfully, arms wrapped around Gabe.

Actually his whole body was wrapped around him really, like cling wrap. At any other time the blatant affection between them would have made Dean cringe a little, and tease the hell out of them. He was a little distracted however, until Gabe actually did start singing.

Dean knew he couldn't sing that well, but Sam and Gabe were so tonedeaf that Dean thought his eardrums would burst. Between their horrific singing and their PDA he could hardly concentrate on the way Cas was pressing his whole body down into Dean, grinding their hips together with obvious intent. 

"Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing o're the plains," their voices were bloody terrible together, several keys off each other _and_  what the carollers were singing. 

Dean winced, trying to ignore them and kiss Cas. His lips were soft, but slightly chapped, and God were they the most amazing lips he'd ever kissed! Cas' hands went wandering, playing at the hem of his shirt. When they grazed his stomach Dean let out a small moan. A manly groan, he'd correct himself later. His hips bucked up into Castiel's, moving almost without his consent. Cas' answering whimper sent chills down his spine. His hands pulled Castiel closer, one hand under him and the other roaming up his shirt, tracing the line of his spine. Their movements were slight, not enough to draw attention, but Cas slid his hands down between them and under the waistband of Dean's pants. Pulling back from their feverish making out, he looked into Dean's eyes, his own asking eagerly for permission.

Sam and Gabe were too busy singing loudly to actually notice the near sex that was happening on the armchair, until a light suddenly filled the room. All business stopped, as all four turned to stare drunkenly at what Dean assumed must be another heavenly visitor. 

It was. It was a very pissed off heavenly visitor, in the form of Raphael, whose glare could only be matched by Dean's. Dean was not happy, Cas had taken his hands away and that was  _not_ a bloody good thing! Raphael hadn't been such a dick since he was ressurected, in fact he'd even been so nice as to drop in messages from Cas every now and then. But coming in between Dean and a potential orgasm was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever, ever done.

"Can you not be so loud?" Their univited guest said, looking almost plaintive. "It's like having a loudspeaker playing..." He paused with a distasteful grimace. "Porn and bad Karaoke. Stop." 

Dean took one look at Cas' guilty expression and Gabes wide grin as he stared at them both, and burst out laughing. Sam tried to hide a grin, failing miserably as he actually realised. It obviously hadn't been him or Gabriel showing the mental porn images. They all laughed, Castiel hiding his snickering in Dean's shoulder with a bashful smirk. Raphael's sigh was audibly one hundred and ten percent done. With a wave of his hand the two humans and angels fell asleep where they were.

"Well this calls for desperate lengths. Sorry," he apologised to someone who clearly wasn't one of the people he was with. 

He waved his hand dismissively as he left, grabbing a half empty bottle of tequila on the way out and locking the door behind him.

"I now understand why humans like forgetting," he muttered, more traumatised than the first time he'd realised Dean and Cas were drunk and together. 

That had been bad enough, Castiel projecting his thoughts with a ridiculous intensity for an angel with his low level of power. Adding Gabe's singing into the equation though... With a small shudder he took a swig, ignored the pictures of his brother with the Dean boy, and tried to get the damned carol out of his head. Going home he couldn't resist one last snarky comment to himself.

"For all he might be an angel, Gabe certainly isn't singing sweetly over anything." 

Collapsing on a couch in his temporary apartment, he drank more, attempting to not think. Which was hard. He nearly threw the bottle when a gift basket suddenly appeared on his coffee table. Shaking his head, he read the card.

 

'I made everyone chip in. Thank you for our sanity.

Crowley'

 

Raphael raised an eyebrow with a shocked laugh. Apparently he wasn't the only one getting the unwanted vibes from drunken angels. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally edited it! Thank GOD. Why didn't anyone tell me how many mistakes and awful plot bits there were? Woah. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it. Thoughts on making this around 15 000 words longer are seriously up, I need to know if y'all would like it and enjoy it!


End file.
